


Waiter! Frank and Basement! Gerard

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, ray toro - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frank ponders over whether or not to call G.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard watches the waiter prance his fine ass over. He sways his tiny little hips as he walks an inviting dance that makes Gerard want to kiss him on the spot. He has a scorpion tattoo on his neck; it makes Gerard wonder how he’d gotten a job, and many more tattoos are visible on his forearms and hands thanks to his uniform for being short sleeved. He has thin, pink lips with a piercing stabbed through the right side, and a nose hoop sits in his left nostril. He has black, black hair cut in a fringe and giant olive eyes. He looks like the people that Gerard’s mother would warn him to stay away from, and Gerard knows it. And he doesn’t care.  
“You need a refill?” the waiter asks. He’s close enough so that Gerard can read his nametag. Frank. He’s never liked the name before, but now… now it sounds so perfect.  
“Um, yeah,” Gerard mumbles. He holds his breath as Frank leans in close to his face to refill his mug with scalding hot coffee, Frank’s chest within licking distance of Gerard’s tongue.  
“Can I fill you up with cream?” Frank asks with a smile.  
Gerard turns scarlet. He’s had hardly any experience with flirting; being a geeky fat kid in high school and a somewhat shy adult. He doesn’t know what to do, say, or even think. He sits there, mouth open, not able to make any noise.  
Frank holds out his hand to reveal tiny little cups of cream. Cream for the coffee, not Gerard’s ass or mouth.  
Gerard sighs a little breath of relief; even though he is slightly disappointed that Frank was in fact, not flirting. “No thanks.”  
Frank walks away, and Gerard shamelessly stares at his small ass as he leaves.  
“GERARD!” Ray calls, snapping his fingers in front of Gerard’s face.  
Gerard jumps a little in surprise at the abrupt demand for attention.  
“God, in love much, or what?” Ray smirks.  
Gerard can feel himself blush. “Shut up! He’s cute, that’s all.”  
Ray shakes his head. “Whatever you say, man.”  
As Gerard leaves the tip, he gets a sudden surge of courage. Enough to take a bill and write on the front in a Sharpie, “712-482-6937. Call me, G xo” Knowing that Frank will get it he vacates the coffeehouse with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank ponders over whether or not to call G.

Frank sits in his living room, his dog Sweet Pea curled up on his lap. He absently runs a hand through her wiry fur as he contemplates the number in front of him. He knows that the boy with the long black hair had left it rather than his friend; he’d obviously had an interest in Frank.  
712-482-9637. G. What could G mean? Is the guy a pimp or something? Part of Frank doesn’t want to know. But…. That guy is super cute. And Frank does find him rather sweet. And Frank is single…..  
Frank, without thinking, dials the number. He holds the phone up to his ear, his hand shaking slightly. It rings, and rings, and rings, until Frank heard the boy’s voicemail.  
“Hi this is Gerard. I can’t answer, so kindly fuck off unless it’s important.”  
Frank chuckles softly at the voice message, which is, whatever way you look at it, quite rude.  
The beep sounds, and Frank doesn’t know what to do. He wants to hang up the phone, but some nerve in him tells him not to. Some nerve in him tells him to leave a message.  
“Hi…. Um…. This is Frank? From the coffee shop? And thanks for the number, and… if-if you would want to go out sometime, that’d be great. Call me back and we can set up a time. Bye.”  
Frank is then able to go to bed, with his dog snoring soundly beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard sets the date.

Gerard wraps a towel around his waist as he steps out of the shower, his hair dripping down his back and chest. He checks his phone, expecting no texts except maybe one from Mikey or Ray. He is pleasantly surprised to see a missed call, and even more pleased by this when he sees it’s from Frank. Before Frank can deplore calling Gerard, Gerard eagerly calls him.  
It’s only a ring before Frank picks up. Gerard secretly wonders if Frank was waiting by the phone, but Gerard assumes that Frank has better things to do. “Hello?”  
“Hey, Frank? This is Gerard,” Gerard greets.  
“I can see that,” Frank giggles.  
Gerard’s eyebrows raise in shock. “You added me as a contact already?”  
There’s a moment of silence before Frank shoots off a tornado of “Well I figured you’d call backs and oh it’s not a big deals” and nervous laughter.  
“No, it’s cool man,” Gerard assures. He furrows his brow as he thinks of where they could go for a date. “Do you want to go to the zoo?”  
“Sure,” Frank replies. “Sounds fun.”  
“Alright. I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 7:00 if you’re free,” Gerard offers.  
“Okay sounds good. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Frank says.  
“Alright see you.”  
“Bye-bye.”  
Gerard stands there grinning like an idiot at Frank’s adorable little “bye-bye”. He catches himself and literally kicks himself as he turns towards the mirror.  
He brushes a clump of wet hair out of his eyes as he stares at his reflection.  
“You can do this,” he says out loud, not caring how cheesy or stupid he sounds.  
“Who cares if it’s your first date? Maybe it’ll be your first kiss. Just hang in there,” he tells himself.  
His reflection blinks at him with doubt.


	4. Chapter 4

“I want to see the gorillas. They’re my favorite part,” Gerard declares. He clutches Frank’s hand and drags him through the swarms of people at the crowded zoo.  
“Can we see lions after?” Frank begs. Lions are, by far, the most badass animal.  
“On the way there, we can see the penguins too,” Gerard smiles.  
Gerard and Frank spend about 40% of their time watching the llamas, which is strange considering that a there’s a llama and alpaca farm in town they could visit for free. They go inside to pet the llamas, Gerard sitting criss crossed on the ground and Frank crouching next to him with feed in his hand.  
A llama walks over, and Frank holds out the food, but instead it rubs its head up against Gerard. Gerard laughs and rubs behind its ears. Frank frowns. For whatever reason, llamas really fucking love Gerard. About four come straight up to him within ten minutes, and none of them will eat the food from Frank’s hand.  
“Fuck this,” Frank grumbles, grabbing Gerard’s hand and dragging him to the aquarium. There, they pet a baby stingray, which is only as big as the width of Gerard’s hand. There’s a walkthrough there with an aquarium as the walls and ceiling, and they run through with joy. Frank taps on the glass at an angry shark, who head butts the glass. The shark shakes its head and looks even more angry as Frank giggles and taps on the glass again.  
“Frankie, no!” Gerard says, taking Frank away from any exhibits that gave him an interactive opportunity. Give Frank a privilege, and he’ll abuse it. Gerard learns this quickly about him.  
Once they’re tired from walking all day, they sit down at a table and get ice cream. Well, Gerard does. Frank’s a vegan, so he gets French fries instead and ends up giving half of them to Gerard, who won’t stop puling his fucking puppy dog face.  
Their last stop at the zoo is the gift shop. Gerard looks through all of the drawing books and interesting house decorations that are animal shaped, like a tiger that’s a pot holder and an elephant tea kettle. They walk past the toy aisle and Frank disappears inside. Gerard hurries after him to find Frank with a large purple hippo tucked under one arm and a stuffed boa around his neck.  
“This one’s for you!” Frank offers, handing the hippo to Gerard.  
Gerard accepts the stuffed animal and smiles as he turns it around his hands. Frank grins, knowing that Gerard loves it.  
Gerard drops Frank off at his matchbox apartment, which Frank apologizes that it’s too messy to invite Gerard inside. They stand in front of the door. Frank stands there, staring at Gerard’s Converses, his hands in his pockets, when Gerard kisses him.  
Gerard throws every ounce of his soul into the kiss, pressing his body up against Frank’s and lacing his fingers around in his thick hair. He rolls his tongue around in Frank’s mouth, sliding against the insides of Frank’s cheeks. He places one hand on the small of Frank’s back and pushes Frank against the door. Gerard pulls away for breath, to see Frank standing there, panting and blushing.  
Gerard winks at him. He starts down the hall, calling over his shoulder,  
“See you at the coffeehouse tomorrow!”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard sees Frank's apartment for the first time.

Gerard is walking home from Frank’s job with him, a to-go coffee cup clutched in one hand and Frank’s hand in the other. He swings Frank’s arm happily as they walk, and Frank doesn’t say anything about it, just smiles and tells Gerard how his day went.  
“How was yours?” Frank asks.   
Gerard shrugs. “I drew some. Slept a lot. Came to pick up you.”  
Frank furrows his brows. “Do you just spend all of your time either sleeping or making art?”  
Gerard blushes. “Well, not really, I mean-”   
“That’s awesome,” Frank interrupts. He shakes his head and looks at the ground. “Man, I wish I had a job I actually enjoy.”  
Gerard grins and pecks Frank on the cheek, smiling into his skin. “You’ll get there, babe.”  
Frank sits on the bus bench, wanting to take a break to retie his shoe. He props up his foot and motions for Gerard to sit next to him.  
“I sure hope I do,” Frank starts. “I don’t want to be refilling vanilla bean Frappuccino’s for white girls and dorks like you for the rest of my life.”  
Gerard shoves him. “Who are you calling a dork?!”   
“Gerard, I’m sorry, but you are one,” Frank giggles.  
Gerard sticks his head up Frank’s shirt and blows raspberries on Frank’s stomach. Frank squeals and blushes, although he’s laughing up a storm.  
Gerard finally pulls himself out and stands, reaching his arms out to help Frank up. Frank takes his boyfriend’s hands and is pulled to his feet.   
“So is your apartment clean enough for me to go inside this time?” Gerard asks.  
Frank shakes his head and giggles. “No, but you can come in anyways.”  
They get to Frank’s house, and Gerard is greeted by shelves and shelves of cluttered comics, movies, and CDs. In the single clean corner of the house sits a white Les Paul. Stickers on its side read “Pansy”.   
“I see you’ve noticed Pansy,” Frank smiles. He ducks down to pull a carton of chocolate milk out of the refrigerator. He takes a swig straight from the container before handing it to Gerard, who tentatively accepts it.   
“Yeah it’s a nice guitar,” Gerard compliments. He takes a sip out of the milk. He couldn’t imagine living like Frank did; he lived alone, but he had to limit himself. He felt like an animal if he didn’t use a glass. Gerard is an orderly person that needs rules to stay sane. Clearly, Frank is not this kind of person.  
“I’m starting a new band,” Frank informs. He brightens, his hazel eyes gleaming. “Hey, do you want to practice with us? I mean, if you play anything.”  
Gerard blushes with embarrassment, remembering how many times he’d been called a faggot for revealing this information. “I can sing and I really like it.”  
Frank looks even happier and hugs his boyfriend. “Perfect! We don’t have a singer!” He frowns. “Or a second guitarist.”  
“I know a guy, Ray,” Gerard tells.  
Frank nods. “Is that the guy that was with you when I met you?”  
“Yeah,” Gerard answers. “He’s an amazing player.”  
A yapping erupts from a room, and the next thing Gerard knows a chubby little grey dog is all over Frank, licking his face and pressing its tiny legs into him.  
“Who is that?” Gerard asks, admiring the dog. It’s unconventionally cute; what with its bulging eyes, tangled hair and obvious age. That’s Gerard’s kind of adorable.   
“Her name is Sweet Pea,” Frank replies. He laughs when Sweet Pea French kisses him. “I got her from a Chihuahua adoption mission. No one would take the poor girl.”  
“Poor thing,” Gerard coos, scratching behind her ears. “Is she a Chihuahua mix?”  
Frank shrugs. “They weren’t even sure she was part Chihuahua at all.” He passes Sweet Pea over to Gerard, who is immediately greeted with a sea of wet puppy kisses. Gerard just giggles and rubs her head.  
“She’s adorable,” Gerard compliments.   
“You and I are the only ones that think that,” Frank responds. “Even my mom is repulsed by old Sweet Pea. But Sweet Pea’s a real sweet heart, trust me.”  
“I can tell,” Gerard replies. He sets the dog down. He and Frank settle into Frank’s worn sofa, and they turn on a Baccano! Marathon and fall asleep bundled up together under the covers, Frank snuggling his face into Gerard’s chest.


End file.
